In order to repair a vehicle, especially a tall vehicle like a pickup truck, it is often necessary to use a step stool in order to reach the various components. This can add additional complexity to a job as the stools need to be moved to different positions for use during different parts of a repair, or for different personnel.
A system or device that provided a continuous raised area allowing one or more users to move around the front of a vehicle to perform a repair would be an improvement in the art. Such a system or device that was adjustable for use with different vehicles and could be collapsed for storage when not in use would be a further improvement in the art.